zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Submission
Zombie apocalypse? Worse things happen at sea. Cast * Paula Cohen * Louise Bailey * Janine De Luca Plot Not Just A Ship You splash into the water with Louise and Paula in search of the Laetitia Greenwald. You apply your face masks to allow clear communication. Save Your Breath Paula reminisces about the last time she went diving; it was with Van Ark while she was working at Pandora Haze. Aquazoms You and Paula click your lights on in an attempt to see through the dark water, only to find a pair of decomposing underwater zoms. So Clever Louise’s oxygen line gets severed by a zombie, so you and Paula must share your masks with her as you head to the surface. Depth Charges Janine decides that you will have to use the depth charges you’ve brought with you. That’ll remove the hundreds of underwater zombies chasing you from below. Towards The Boats You drop the charges, destroying the approaching zombies. Paula can see ships huddled together in the distance. Maxine must be on one of them. Transcript splashing LOUISE BAILEY: Next time you want me to jump in the bloody ocean, remind me to ask for two wetsuits. This is freezing! JANINE DE LUCA: Keep moving away from the docks, all of you. You should adjust to the temperature soon enough, if you stay in motion. LOUISE BAILEY: Easy for you to say. I think I can hear even Runner Five’s teeth chattering. If this wasn’t for Maxie - SAM YAO: Yeah, I don’t think any of us’d be here if it wasn’t for Maxine. PAULA COHEN: And Ed, and everyone else. We know Comansys is holding them in this ship, the Laetitia Greenwald, and we’ve got their exact coordinates. This is our chance to get them back. A little cold water’s not stopping me. JANINE DE LUCA: If our intelligence is correct, Comansys will almost certainly be monitoring for foreign vessels. Hopefully they won’t be watching the water itself as closely. Those weights will carry you to the bottom, where you’ll need to move as quickly as possible towards the Comansys vessel, which is around five miles out at sea. If you haven’t secured your face masks yet, I suggest you do so now. LOUISE BAILEY: We look totally kitted out for black ops. JANINE DE LUCA: The full face masks will leave your mouths free for communication, not to mention prevent you from swallowing any stray particles of zombie flesh that may have dissolved in the water. SAM YAO: Dissolved flesh? PAULA COHEN: I still don’t fully understand how the virus travels through water. Better not to find out today. JANINE DE LUCA: You’ve enough air in your tanks to get out to the ship, but not much more to spare. You’ll need to work smartly and with utmost efficiency once the dive begins. Now, let some of the air out of your buoyancy compensating devices. LOUISE BAILEY: Our inflatable jackets, you mean? JANINE DE LUCA: As the device deflates, you’ll start to sink. Are you all ready? PAULA COHEN: Ready. LOUISE BAILEY: Yup. JANINE DE LUCA: Then we’ll begin. Oh, and uh, one more thing - PAULA COHEN: Oh? JANINE DE LUCA: Late intelligence from the Ministry. We believe it’s not just a ship you’re travelling to – it’s a flotilla. JANINE DE LUCA: Looking good so far, runners. Keep running along the sea bed. It’s the fastest way. LOUISE BAILEY: You’ve done this before yourself, yeah, Janine? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, a little. PAULA COHEN: It’s been years since the last time I did this. It was with Pandora Haze, actually. The company sent a team of us to present some of our early research at a conference in Sydney. We skived off the last day of mixers and networking sessions, rented a car and drove up the coast together looking for a dive company willing to take half a dozen walk-ins. Hmm. SAM YAO: What is it? PAULA COHEN: Van Ark was with us. I’d almost forgotten. He wasn’t much of a swimmer, but he had an eye for spotting fish. It was such a good day. Strange to think I have any good memories of him, with what came later. LOUISE BAILEY: Pity you didn’t know. You could have drowned him when you had the chance. SAM YAO: What about you, Lou? Do any diving in your younger days? LOUISE BAILEY: Fat chance. But some of those ASBO camps had pretty good swimming programs. Perhaps they hoped we’d splash out the criminal impulses. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re all going well, but save your breath. That oxygen’s not going to last forever. Keep moving! JANINE DE LUCA: Wait here a moment. You need to decompress before you move on. SAM YAO: Man, it’s dark down there. I can hardly see anything through your dive cams. PAULA COHEN: Five and I have lights. Janine, is it safe? JANINE DE LUCA: If you’re not below the Comansys security system now, then you’ve no hope at all of getting to their ships unseen. Switch it on at will. PAULA COHEN: Ready when you are, Five. LOUISE BAILEY: Hey, does anyone else feel that? Seems like the water’s all churned up here. SAM YAO: Lights, now! LOUISE BAILEY: Ugh! PAULA COHEN: Oh, God! SAM YAO: Ugh. How long do you think those two have been down here? JANINE DE LUCA: Difficult to say in salt water. The blistered flesh and black mold do suggest a longer period of immersion. LOUISE BAILEY: What about that fish that just swam out of the girl zom’s eye socket? What does that suggest? PAULA COHEN: Why aren’t they moving towards us? They know we’re here, and the way they’re moving their arms - LOUISE BAILEY: Clawing at us, you mean? Oh, the one on the left nearly got my ankle! PAULA COHEN: Runner Five, swing your light down further. There’s something wrapped around their feet, some sort of cloth. JANINE DE LUCA: Rope, as well. Looks like rigging. There must be a boat down there somewhere, anchoring them to the bottom. LOUISE BAILEY: Hey, get away! Don’t you touch that thing! Anchoring, my ass. They’re on the move. PAULA COHEN: Their feet – that one on the right just tore its feet off at the ankles. LOUISE BAILEY: We don’t have time or oxygen for this. Let’s get out of here! LOUISE BAILEY: Look at all those zombies. It’s like The Nightmare Before Christmas meets The Little Mermaid down here. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, I don’t remember the bit in The Little Mermaid where Sebastian and Flounder ate half the face off King Triton. PAULA COHEN: a documentary narration tone “The aquatic zombie employs many forms of camouflage in its hunt for prey. BAILEY laughs Observe how that zom below has worked several varieties of native plant into its costume. Note, in particular, the strands of rubbery, bile-green kelp woven between the exposed ribs.” LOUISE BAILEY: Don’t forget to tell him about the teeth. PAULA COHEN: “Ah, yes. Observe the undead specimen in the swimsuit. See how the barnacles growing on her incisors have formed what could almost be described as rudimentary tusks.” LOUISE BAILEY: Got a pair of them growing on her forehead, too. Someone needs to cut herself a fringe. PAULA COHEN: “Of course, it’s the texture of the skin that sets the sea zombie apart from its land-dwelling cousins. The waxy, almost melted quality - so distinctive.” SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, okay, we all get it. Lots of bloated, rotting zombies down there, we know. LOUISE BAILEY: We hadn’t got to the bloating yet. Nice one, Sam. YAO groans JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Cohen, bring your dive light around on the zombie swimming towards you on your left. The one with the reddish growths on its skin. Well, what’s left of its skin. SAM YAO: Aw, Janine, not you, too. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, that’s the one – that zombie with an eye hanging out of its skull by the optic nerve and the missing lower jaw, which is presently swimming in your direction. SAM YAO: Ugh, you didn’t know I ate just before the mission, right? JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Yao, I am trying to tell the runners to watch out, because - LOUISE BAILEY: No! PAULA COHEN: One of those zombies has grabbed Lou’s oxygen mask. It’s ripped the line. How are they so clever? Five, we’ve got to get out of here. Grab Lou, she’s going to have to share oxygen with us. Come on, quickly! SAM YAO: Lou, how are you doing? LOUISE BAILEY: Dammit, that thing doesn’t even have legs. How is it swimming so fast? JANINE DE LUCA: Apparently, the undead do well in water. LOUISE BAILEY: Have your mask back, Five. We’re going to be okay. PAULA COHEN: There must be hundreds of them below us. We can’t keep going like this much longer. JANINE DE LUCA: No, you can’t. You’re using up too much oxygen. Stop flailing your hands about and swim with your legs. Remember what we practiced. SAM YAO: Runner Five, there’s another zombie coming up beneath you. Looks like it’s got something sticking out of its chest. PAULA COHEN: Harpoon, I think. Here, Lou, have my mask. LOUISE BAILEY: We need to get out of here. What’s our plan? JANINE DE LUCA: You’ll have to head for the surface. You’re further out from the ships than I’d hoped you would be, but you’ll have to use the depth charges. LOUISE BAILEY: Depth charges? JANINE DE LUCA: In Runner Five’s dive bag. LOUISE BAILEY: Thanks for the advanced warning. JANINE DE LUCA: Make your ascent now, and quickly. Runner Five, I’ll let you know when to drop the charges. SAM YAO: Nearly there, nearly there! Looks like you’re pulling ahead of them. JANINE DE LUCA: Five - the charges, now. SAM YAO: Ugh, look at all those little bits of zombie just floating there. Is that an arm? It looks like an arm. Well, if you ignore all the spores growing off it. LOUISE BAILEY: Here, Five, take the mask. JANINE DE LUCA: You’re nearly at the surface, only a few more feet! splashes PAULA COHEN: Ah! Oh, it’s good to see sky again. LOUISE BAILEY: Good to take a breath again. And that’s not the only thing. Look up ahead! PAULA COHEN: Ships! Sam, we can see the ships. They’ve anchored them all in a ring, almost like a floating island. I don’t think I really believed we’d find them until now. SAM YAO: Can you see people? Is there anyone on any of the decks? PAULA COHEN: Too far away. I can’t say for certain. But we’re here, we made it. If Maxine is on board any of the ships - JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t get ahead of this, Doctor Cohen. Getting you out here was the easy part. Getting Runner Five and you onto one of those vessels - that’s our real challenge. And unfortunately, it’s unlikely we’ll be able to solve that issue with a single application of explosives. LOUISE BAILEY: Pity. I was just starting to enjoy blowing things up. SAM YAO: Start swimming towards the boats, and watch out for any chunks. Rotting flesh doesn’t play well with the cameras. PAULA COHEN: We’re on our way. Category:Mission Category:Season Three